Good Boy Gone Bad
by XXEnvy-is-my-nameXX
Summary: Ichigo never has any friends, his friends won't let him. Grimmjow wants to get to the adorable Ichigo and seizes the moment at the party. Sadly, neither group of friends is for it. Will their relationship work with their friends fighting? Yaoi, languge.


Author's Note: So one day while listening to music I found the song Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship and thought it would suit a story I wanted to write, this one. This is IchigoXGrimmjow and Ichigo is our good girl, well in this case, boy. They are not Shinigamis or Arrancars, just people, which explains why Ilfort and Grimmjow get away with talking to Aizen like they do. Well on with the story. Please enjoy my story and remember to tell me what you think so my dear Grimmjow doesn't kill me!

Ichigo's five friends: Renji, Byakuya, Rukia, Izuru, Hanataro

Grimmjow's friends: Nnorita, Ilfort, and Aizen

Ichigo was a good boy. He hung out with a good crowd and never got in trouble. Truthfully, it was rather boring but oh well, rather safe than sorry as he put it. Grimmjow on the other hand, was a wild child. Sneaking out to party until morning and waking up in random beds with a killer hangover was his favorite thing to do. He had always thought it would be fun to have a go with Ichigo, he was adorable. He was like the ideal child and if anyone, Grimmjow could make him loose control. He tried talking to Ichigo but he was so shy and his friends were protective.

"Let me talk to Kurosaki." Grimmjow said. Renji put his hand on his hip and Byakuya stood behind him, glaring at Grimmjow.

"Why? Ichigo's a good kid, why do you want to talk to him?" Renji asked.

"I just want to talk to him. You got a crush on him, pineapple?" Everyone in the school besides Renji's friends called him pineapple and Ichigo strawberry.

"Shut up! You don't get to see him," Renji yelled. He stormed off and Byakuya stayed behind glaring at Grimmjow.

"What, you wanna fight?" Grimmjow said with a twisted smile.

"It would be wise for you to stay away from Kurosaki." Byakuya advised before following after Renji. Grimmjow cackled. Little did they know, he was going to meet Ichigo at the party they were having for Hanataro. He was glad Hanataro invited him. Later that day, Grimmjow and his friends all hung out on the bleachers smoking cigarettes and watching the gym class run.

"So what is this I hear?" Ilfort said, pulling away from his phone. "You're after Kurosaki?" Aizen assumed he was talking to him.

"Shut it." He said.

"You shut it, I was talking to Grimmjow. Not everyone wants to talk to you, in case you haven't noticed." Ilfort snarled. Aizen just scoffed and lit another cigarette.

"Yeah." Grimmjow said texting Hanataro.

"How you gonna get to him? His friends are like fucking watchdogs. You can't get near him without them tackling you." Ilfort said.

"You know this from experience?" Nnorita asked.

"Oh what the Hell would you know? You've never gotten any from anyone in your entire life." Ilfort laughed.

"Well at least he didn't fuck his brother." Aizen laughed. Ilfort turned red and threw his social studies text book at Aizen.

"I was drunk!" Ilfort defended.

"Sure…" Grimmjow laughed. "Incest." Grimmjow said between coughs.

"I don't want to hear it. How old is Ichigo?" Aizen asked.

"15," Grimmjow said not seeing where Aizen was going with this.

"And how old are you?" Grimmjow looked at Aizen weird. Ilfort caught on and chuckled and Nnorita got it too. They were laughing and Grimmjow was getting mad. "What does my age have to do with anything?!" he yelled. They were getting weird looks from the gym class but no one was going to do anything about them.

"Will you just answer the question and stop being such a hot head?" Aizen asked.

"I'm 18," Grimmjow muttered.

"What's the legal age?" Aizen said. Grimmjow finally got it.

"Fucking Hell, are you kidding me?" Grimmjow snarled.

"It's not us telling you have to worry about but his friends will sure ass Hell use that against you." Grimmjow sat down and growled.

"Don't get mad" Nnorita laughed. Ilfort was back to talking on the phone.

"Guess what my brother told me?" Ilfort said.

"He got a STD from you?" Grimmjow asked.

"Shut it, Ichigo probably has an STD. He told me that if he's 14 and over its okay." Ilfort said.

Grimmjow turned and glared at Aizen. "When were you going to tell me that?" he asked. Aizen finished his cigarette and threw it on the ground.

"I didn't know that." Aizen said.

Ilfort laughed. "Brother says you told him that." Aizen glared and picked up Ilfort text book, hurling at the blond.

"Well, we know who we can't trust." Nnorita said. Everyone looked at Nnorita and laughed.

"Hey, Hanataro says you guys can go too. He says he needs something to make the party interesting. Aizen, do you still have those handles of vodka?" Grimmjow asked, glaring at his phone.

"Yeah, I got three." Aizen said. His parents were hardcore alcoholics and they were never home. He had enough alcohol at his house to start a club.

"Okay, we all meet at Aizen's house at seven. We'll take my car." Grimmjow said. The dismissal bell rang and they all hopped off the bleachers and headed home.

Ichigo, Renji and Izuru went to his house. Byakuya would swing by later to pick them up. Izuru's girlfriend wasn't going so he was really bummed. Renji wasn't chipper either because of Grimmjow and it was making Ichigo nervous.

"So? Do you guys want a snack?" Ichigo said happily, shaking a box of crackers in their faces.

"No." they replied at the same time. Ichigo slumped.

"Well do you wanna help me pick out my outfit?" That was one of Izuru's favorite things to do. They both nodded no. Ichigo stomped his foot. "Would you cheer the Hell up?! So what you didn't get what you want, its Hanataro's party and you should cheer up and stop being assholes!" Ichigo yelled. Izuru and Renji stared at Ichigo in wonder.

"Oh my gosh, did Ichigo really just loose his cool?" Izuru asked.

"I think he did." Renji said. Ichigo was normally pretty docile and it was hard to make him mad.

"I'm sorry, Ichi-chan." Izuru said. They both looked to Renji; he had a hard time with apologies. No wonder his relationship with Rukia was so on and off. He huffed.

"I'm sorry too." Ichigo stood looking serious but he had to laugh. His laughter caused Izuru to laugh and Renji sat there, looking red from embarrassment.

"I thought he was going to die before he apologized," Izuru laughed. Renji stood up, picked up a magazine from the table and proceeded to beat Izuru and Ichigo with it. Ichigo looked at the time and jolted away which stopped the fight. Izuru was standing on the coffee table beating Renji with a pillow from the couch and Renji was smacking him in the face with an Us Weekly.

"What's up?" Izuru asked, kicking Renji in the stomach.

"It's five. We should get ready to go," Izuru and Renji were ready in five minutes but Ichigo took almost two hours.

"Goddamit Ichigo! You're like a woman." Renji said. There was a knock on the bathroom door where they all were and Byakuya walked in.

"Hey, Byakuya." Izuru said, digging through Ichigo's bathroom drawers. He was helping Renji put his hair up so that he didn't look like a pineapple.

"How did you get in?" Ichigo asked with a bobby pin in his mouth.

"The front door." He joked.

"Oh really? I would never have guessed!" Ichigo said before glaring at Byakuya.

"The door was unlocked." Everyone looked to Izuru who was the last one in.

"I forgot. Hey, what's this? No way." He said holding a pencil in his hand laughing.

"Give it back!" Ichigo shouted, leaving Renji and tackling Izuru. Izuru dodged and hopped up on the bathroom counter.

"Its black eyeliner!" they all looked like they knew.

"When did you start wearing eyeliner?" Izuru asked.

"Sometime around the ninth grade I stopped now." Ichigo mumbled. It was their junior year and Izuru had just met them this year.

"Why does no one ever tell me anything?" Izuru groaned. Renji pulled his hair down and Ichigo frowned.

"I just put it up," he grumbled.

"I know but it looks better this way." He said. Byakuya was wearing a white dress shirt and black skinny jeans with a chain. He was missing those weird things he wore in his hair. Ichigo thought Byakuya was beautiful but unfortunately, Byakuya had become a womanizer like Renji and Izuru. Ichigo was the only gay that he had ever met but he had heard that most of Grimmjow's friends were. Speaking of Grimmjow's friends, he wondered what they were doing tonight.

Grimmjow turned the stereo up. It was Brokencyde Low; it was a cover to a T-Pain song. He hated rap music as much as he hated preppy people. Aizen was leaning out the window smoking a cigarette, Ilfort lying on the bed brushing his hair and Nnorita was watching stupid people get torn apart by chainsaws.

"Remind me why were going to this party, you know we'll have to deal with the whores." Aizen said. Preppy women loved them and they hated them. It was obnoxious the amount of love letters they all got. Only Nnorita liked it.

"I know but we'll all get shitfaced and it won't matter anymore. You can torment Gin." Grimmjow said, putting mouse in his hair. The reason his hair defied gravity was the mouse and hairspray. He dried it and hair sprayed it. He looked at everyone to make sure he looked as good. Ilfort was wearing a fishnet shirt with a jacket and skinny jeans. He had his snakebites in. Aizen was wearing a white jacket and gray ripped jeans. Nnorita was wearing a logo tee and loose jeans. He examined himself. He had a black tank top on with really tight jeans with holes and tears everyone. Yeah, only Aizen looked better than him but sadly, Grimmjow knew he was never going to beat him. He sighed.

"You got the booze?" he asked to Aizen who had finished his cigarette and flicked it out the window.

"In the trunk." He replied.

"Then let's roll." They all left and for once, Grimmjow was actually happy to be out.

Ichigo and friends got to the party and it was loud. Hanataro was popular so of course this would be a huge party but Ichigo wasn't expecting this. Rukia, Izuru's girlfriend who Ichigo could never remember and a random chick were sitting by a black car. The guys left Ichigo standing there. Ichigo saw Hanataro and shuffled after him. He was with the girl who had a ponytail on his head.

"Hey, Hanataro. Happy birthday, I got you a gift!" Ichigo said handing him the box.

"Thank you. I'll save it for the gift opening. Ummm….I got to go." Ichigo knew Hanataro was about to get some so he smiled and left. He sat on a chair and watched the people drink, laugh and dance. He was lonely and desperate to join them but he had to be good.

Grimmjow and friends arrived and Aizen got the handles from the trunk. He locked the car and they waded through the crowd. Aizen spotted Gin and Rangiku and left to torment them. Ilfort found his brother and joined him. Nnorita saw pretty girls and left Grimmjow to find the kid himself. He saw a shock of orange hair and stole a handle from Aizen and the shot glasses he had in his pocket.

"Have fun and don't get an STD." Aizen laughed.

"If I get one, I'm giving some to you." Grimmjow joked. Aizen did the typical drunk giggled and slung himself on Gin. Grimmjow went back to where he saw the kid and his friends were there now. He looked really upset and they looked really drunk. Grimmjow snuck closer and listened to their conversation.

"Guys, I wanna go home." He said. Byakuya sat down next to him and smiled. Grimmjow could tell Byakuya was shitfaced as well as everyone else. This would be easier than he thought.

"Why?" Byakuya slurred.

"Well let's see. You guys are drunk off your asses and you left me here all alone. I've being sitting here for thirty minutes."

"We'll stay with you now." Izuru hiccupped. His girlfriend came over and tugged his hand, wanting to dance and Izuru left. Renji and Byakuya followed their women and Ichigo was all alone again. Grimmjow snuck over. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo who jolted in fear.

"Hey there, Kurosaki, what are you doing here by yourself? Aren't your guard dogs worried I may do something bad?" he whispered and Ichigo turned red.

"No, they ditched me." He mumbled.

"My friends did that to me too." Grimmjow said. Ichigo was surprised; they were never seen without each other.

"Oh." Ichigo said.

"I was wondering if you'd want to hang out with me." Grimmjow asked. Ichigo smiled and nodded and Grimmjow led him out to Hanataro's garden where it was quiet and dark. Byakuya noticed the two leave.

"Renji…I just saw Grimmjow and Ichigo sneak out onto the patio." Byakuya said pulling away from the girl. Renji turned to Rukia and said sorry. Izuru and Hanataro left their girls and followed him.

"We can watch them from the balcony." Hanataro said. They all staggered up the stairs and snuck onto the balcony. Grimmjow was pouring them shots and they were all amazed when Ichigo drank one. Hanataro pulled them back into his room.

"Perhaps it would be best if we left them together. It is a party he should have fun." Hanataro said.

"But it's Grimmjow…" Byakuya whined.

Everyone stared at him. He sighed. "Fine." They all left to go back to the party.

Grimmjow had about six shots and Ichigo had five. He was holding his alcohol well for such a lightweight. He looked at the handle and poured two more shots. Ichigo had this bright red blush on his face and Grimmjow wondered how dark could that blush get? He pushed the shot over to Ichigo who drank it. He waited until Ichigo set the glass down and he got up. Ichigo stared at him in confusion. Grimmjow yanked him out of the chair and pulled him into the darkness. Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's face and kissed him sloppily.

"Grimmjow…" he slurred. "I really like you." That was such an Ichigo thing to say but Grimmjow was astonished.

"Ichigo," He said licking the drunk teen's neck and making him shudder. "I like you too." Ichigo smiled and pushed Grimmjow over. He fell on the grass with Ichigo in his arms and rolled over so Ichigo was beneath him. He kissed Ichigo until he felt light headed from lack of oxygen. Grimmjow found that his jeans felt tighter and he was amazed he could get it up with this much alcohol in him. Apparently, Ichigo didn't have that problem either because it was poking Grimmjow in the thigh.

"You wanna do it?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo looked at him wide-eyed. "I promise I'll take it easy on you." Grimmjow said. Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow chucked his shirt. He had to make this quick. He stripped quickly and he blushed and looked away. Even drunk, Ichigo was beautiful. He was not too muscular but well defined and his body looked like it had a slight blush. Grimmjow wriggled out of his pants and Ichigo stared at him.

"Is that going to fit?" He asked.

"If I do this right, it should." Grimmjow said. He licked his fingers and pushed one into Ichigo who wriggled and made a whining noise. "Shhh….it's okay." Grimmjow said, leaning forward for a kiss. While he had Ichigo distracted, he pushed another finger in. He whimpered and bit down on Grimmjow's lip. He winced but let the kid bit down. Ichigo whimpered more when he scissored his fingers inside of Ichigo. Ichigo pulled away and whined.

"Grimmjow…" he groaned wincing.

"It's okay." Grimmjow was sure he'd be too drunk to be hurt by this. He felt around inside Ichigo when Ichigo moaned loudly.

"Found it," Grimmjow said. He pressed on that spot and slipped another finger inside of him. Ichigo didn't seem to mind that as much as he did before and groaned loudly. Grimmjow leaned over and kissed Ichigo softly.

"You ready?" He asked. Ichigo blushed brightly and nodded. "You got to try to be quiet, okay?" He said, pushing against Ichigo. Ichigo bit his bottom lip and he had tears in his eyes. Grimmjow wanted to make the boy scream but he had to behave. He waited until Ichigo shuffled. He smiled evilly and waited.

"Please…" he panted, tossing his head from side to side. It was hard to wait but he waited.

"Please, what?" he asked.

"You know." Ichigo groaned.

"I don't know." Grimmjow leaned forward and kissed Ichigo's collarbone, swinging his leg up on his shoulder. "Tell me." He whispered into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo was embarrassed asking for it, but he wanted it and he could blame it on the alcohol.

"Ugh…" Ichigo groaned. "Fuck me..." he whispered.

"What was that?" Grimmjow smiled, moving slightly. Ichigo groaned when he stopped.

"Goddamit Grimmjow! Fuck me!" He shouted. Grimmjow smiled and kissed Ichigo. He thrusted roughly into Ichigo who about screamed. He covered Ichigo's mouth and continued slamming roughly into Ichigo. Ichigo tried wriggling around but was helpless under Grimmjow. He felt amazing, better than he ever had. Ichigo has spent about an hour getting fucked and screaming into Grimmjow's hand when he felt amazing. Grimmjow felt Ichigo tighten and started slamming the spot from before. Ichigo started moaning and kicking his legs. He grabbed Grimmjow's shoulders and dug his fingernails into his shoulders until he bled. Grimmjow heard Ichigo scream and felt a warm splash on his stomach. He finished up soon and he heard laughter. His friends walked out and Grimmjow pulled the embarrassed Ichigo into his lap. Aizen threw him a washcloth and he had Gin with him.

"How long you two been watching?" Grimmjow asked.

"We got here to seen Ichigo come." Aizen said, lighting a smoke. Grimmjow helped the drunk and dazed Ichigo's clothes on and he took a smoke from Aizen. Ichigo laid down in Grimmjow's lap and he rolled to look at him.

"I love you." He said sleepily. Aizen's head reared back in surprise.

"I love you too, Ichigo. Get some sleep." Grimmjow reached over and turned Ichigo's cell phone off. His dad had called him thirty times. Grimmjow laughed, he had heard this noise the entire time.

Aizen looked at him. "So what are you going to do with him now?" he asked.

Grimmjow looked down at the sleeping kid and smiled. "I think I'm going to date him." He smiled.

"Here come his friends." Byakuya stormed over looking pissed.

"What the Hell did you freaks do to him?" Byakuya growled. Renji and the rest showed up a few second later.

Ichigo mumbled "Don't be mean to my boyfriend." Everyone looked at him like he had told them he was secretly a girl, it was shock.

"You don't mean that, Ichigo. The alcohol is talking for you." Izuru said.

"I'm not drunk." He said.

"Okay, are you okay with this? Did he force you into this, threaten you?" Byakuya asked. Ichigo laughed sleepily.

"No, I asked him." He smiled.

Byakuya sighed. "Listen, you better take good fucking care of Ichigo or you'll regret it." And he stormed off. Aizen wandered away with Gin and Grimmjow smiled at the sleepy Ichigo.

"I'll take care of you, I promise." Grimmjow whispered. He thought Ichigo was asleep but he heard this. Grimmjow took Ichigo took Ichigo to his apartment. His mom stared at him but left him alone. She left the house. He fell asleep soon after changing Ichigo out of his clothes and putting him in a tee shirt.

"Goodnight." Ichigo smiled before sinking into a deep sleep.

Author's Note: Well, how did you like it? I thought it worked well and I should have more chapters out soon!


End file.
